Candor Or Dauntless Or Dead?
by AnonymousFanDude
Summary: Initiation finished a year ago and all the gang have been doing is partying, laughing and the old fashion game of Candor or Dauntless. But when they all play it one night, what happens when some unexpected visitors show up? Or the crazy stalker watching their every step? Read to find out. Everyone is alive. Even Al. All the ships. I suck at summaries. Just please read it!
1. Chapter 1

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I have just read so many of thee that I had to write one myself. WARNING- May be inappropriate. That's right. There will be minor smut. MINOR! I'm not doing the full thing. Like...just...no. Okay? No. Maybe...No! No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I'm no good at that crap and I feel awkward writing it. I mean, maybe if no one was reading it...No! Just No! Wow, random intro. Uh...this is a little awkward. Hehehe...Bye!**

**Tris POV**

"Candor or Dauntless, Candor or Dauntless, Candor or Dauntless!" I hear from outside my door. I stomp out of bed and open it.

"Shut up, Uriah!" I scream.

"I'm not shutting up until you play with me," he says back.

I fail to hold back a laugh. "That's what she said..."

"Tris!" he screams in shock. "Ew! Gross!"

I laugh. "Okay, fine. I'll play with you."

"I don't think I want you to anymore." A second of silence before, "Anyway...that's Marlene's job." I scream and run into a wall multiple times. "Hah! Lol."

I stop. "Really? Lol? No one says that anymore."

"I do," he says.

Tobias sprints out of my apartment in a worry. "Ain't nobody getting married here!" He is such a freak. Why am I his girlfriend? Because he's cute. Yeah, I know. And he's got them abs too. Woo! **(It was torture to write that, just to let you know)**

"Don't worry, Tobias. We weren't," I assure him. "Hey, didn't somebody mention something about a game of Candor or Dauntless?"

"Oh right. Yes. Zeke's in ten," Uriah says. Then he runs off down the hallway.

I turn to Tobias. "Let's go!"

He grabs my wrist as I'm starting to run to Zeke's. "Uh...Tris?"

"What?" I say with attitude.

"You forgetting something?" He points at my stomach.

"Oh right. A shirt. Almost forgot." I laugh as I run back inside and grab a shirt. I put it on and race back outside. "Now let's go," I say grabbing Tobias' arm and pulling him beside me.

When we make it there we are greater by The Great Ezekiel himself. It feels like such an honour. We go inside and join the circle. The whole gang is here. Christina, Will, Shauna, Zeke, Lynn, Al, Marlene and Uriah. It's a bro paradise!

"Okay! As host of this fabulous party, let me explain the rules," Zeke says. We always play Candor or Dauntless but Zeke said that it has a twist tonight. "If you decline a question or dare you must take off an item of clothing that cannot be a shoe or sock because we are all apparently lesbians that love seeing each other naked." The fact that he says it in such an official voice makes it even funnier. "The twist: When you're fully naked you have to hug ten people at the pit. Game end when those ten people are hugged." Everyone bursts out laughing. Even Zeke who did such a great job holding it in.

"Okay, let's start!" Uriah shouts.

"Okay, then. Will, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks.

"Erudite," Will says.

"No," says Zeke.

"Fine. Candor."

"Pansycake!" Uriah shouts. Because that's all he's good for. Pissing people off and flying. Yeah, he can't fly. Learnt that the hard way.

"Okay, _Will_. If you could date anyone in this room, that _isn't_ Christina, who would it be?"

"Uh..." Will looks around the room and his eyes land on me. "Tris."

"What?" I say.

"You know," he says. "Because you know me the second best. We were buddies in initiation."

"I was your buddy in initiation," Al says hurt.

"Yes but I don't wouldn't want to date you. Can we please just drop this topic and continue on with the game?"

"Yes," Christina says.

"Okay...Four. Candor or Dauntless?" Will says.

"Dauntless."

"Okay. Go outside and propose to a girl in the hallway."

"Oh wow. Okay," he says. We all go outside and hide to watch him.

When he finds one he pulls out a burger ring and proposes with that.

"Will you marry me?" he says sounding desperate.

A wide grin crosses her face. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! It's my dream come true! I'm gonna marry Four!" She hugs him.

He pushes her off of him. "Ew! Gross. No."

"Why not?" she whines.

"Because, cuties." He brushes himself off and walks back into the apartment. We all crack up laughing when we get back.

"Okay. Tris. I'm lazy, just answer," Tobias says.

"Urgh fine! Dauntless," I say.

"Okay. Go to the pit and act like someone who has completely lost their mind," he says.

"Okay," I say.

I race to the pit, the gang following me and it's packed. I start screaming in peoples faces and running around saying "We're all gonna die!" Some guy tries punching me but I dodge, give them a cheeky face and start running around again.

And then I jump over the ledge of the chasm.

**Tobias POV**

I watch as she runs around like a total nut job. Getting in peoples faces, screaming, running. Someone tries to punch her but misses. I'll get them back tomorrow. Oh won't tomorrow be sweet.

I almost scream when she jumps over the ledge of the chasm. "Tris! No! Tris!" I scream. What is she doing? She just killed herself.

I sprint to the chasm and almost jump myself. Everyone else is behind me, crying.

"Boo!" I fall backward. Tris climbs up from the edge and starts laughing. "Oh my gosh, that was so much fun. Was that crazy enough for you?"

"Tris!" I hold her tight and gently kiss her on lips. "Don't do that!" She laughs.

"Why? Did the Great Almighty Four almost cry?" she teases.

"Yes," I simply say.

"That's so adorable," she says and scuffles my hair.

"Come one, guys. We got a game to finish," Zeke calls. They all look like HHey we're crying. My girlfriend is totes amazballz!

**I really do hope you guys liked this chapter. It's my new Sunday chapter. My seventh story. Oh wow. Well, please tell me if you think I should continue it or not. Also leave a review saying a truth or a dare you'd like me to do and I'll give you a shoutout. Anyway, please follow, favourite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! I'm almost up to date with all my fics! Woohoo! This one's only a day behind and then I'm updating Dear Diary. It will be longer though. Anyway, please enjoy! Please. Pretty pretty please with caramel sauce on top and bits of chocolate and sprinkles and—whoops, went into fairyland for a minute. Sorry if I made you hungry. Anyway, take two, please enjoy!**

**Tris POV**

We get back inside and sit back in our circle. "Okay," I say. "Christina. Candor or Dauntless?"

She thinks for a second. "Dauntless."

"I...uh...Dauntless? Yeah, Dauntless you to let Uriah apply your lipstick," I say with a cheeky smile.

She looks at Uriah. "Fine!"

"Okay," Uri says. This is gonna be good. "Hand me the stick." Everyone starts bursting out laughing. Oh, Uri. Uri, Uri, Uri. What will we do with you?

She hands him the 'stick' and closes her eyes. He puts it on perfectly on her lips and then draws all over her face. Everyone bursts out laughing again.

When she opens her eyes she grabs a mirror from her pocket. Classic Christina. She screams and runs to the bathroom. She screams again when she find out Zeke turned the water off so she couldn't wash off her makeup.

"I should've took my top off," she says.

"You still can," Will teases. She punches him. "Ouch. Okay, fine. Save that for tomorrow."

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" she asks.

"Dauntless for life!"

"Glad you said that. Fight Four."

Tobias' face lights up hearing this. "Okay," Uri says. Extremely scared.

Tobias hits him square in the head and he passes out straight away. My boyfriend is amazing, don't you agree? Yeah, what I thought.

"Now what? Uri can't ask someone," Tobias says.

"Don't worry," Zeke says. "I got this." He walks up to Uriah and kneels down next to him. "I've got Dauntless cake if anyone wants any!"

Uriah shoots up and screams. "Yes! Me, me, me!"

"Sorry, Lil bro," Zeke says. "But I don't have any cake. Sorry."

"I don't like you one little but," Uriah says, clearly angry.

"Just shut up, Uriah and ask someone already," Zeke says.

"Fine," he says. "Marlene, bae, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Do you love me?" he asks.

"Like a sky loves a rainbow."

"Prove it," he says.

"I think I might," Marlene says back. She leans in toward him and smashes her lips against his mouth.

"Get a room!" Lynn calls.

She pulls away from him after a few minutes and wipes her mouth. Ew.

"Lynn," she says. "C or D?"

"I want the D!" she shouts. Everyone laughs again.

"Here, you can have mine," Zeke says and Marlene hits him. "Ow!"

"You guys are so immature," Lynn says.

"Anyway, Lynn. I dare you to inject yourself with this." Marlene pulls out a syringe and hands it to Lynn.

"What is it?" Lynn says.

"I can't tell you that."

"Is it safe?" Shauna asks, being the overprotective older sister she always is.

"Of course it's safe I'm not gonna hurt one of my best friends...much."

"Okay," Shauna says. "But if anything happens to her you'll have to deal with me."

"Kk," Mar says.

"Fine!" Lynn shouts and injects herself. She just sits there for a moment and then smiles. "Guess what?" she says. "I bought a turtle this morning. He's British and he has a moustache." everyone starts cracking up laughing. What the hell did Mar just do to Lynn?

"What did you do?" Shauna asks. "What's going on?"

"It's Peace Serum," she says. "I stole it from Amity. I put a lot into that syringe so it will probably wear off in a day or two. Maybe three."

"What?!"

"Relax, Shauna. She'll be fine," Mar assures.

My phone starts ringing so I check it. It's a blocked number. "Brb, guys," I say before heading off into the kitchen and pick up my phone. "Hello?"

"I can see you," the person on the other side of the line says. It's a guy.

"What?"

"I said, I can see you."

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Okay..." I say.

"Look outside your window."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay..." I say. What is this guys problem. I look outside the window but see nothing but the stone hallway. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"It's not what you're supposed to be looking at it's what you're not looking at."

"And what might that be?" I say.

"Me running through the kitchen."

Suddenly scared, I turn around to see the fridge wide open and muddy footprints everywhere, even inches away from my feet.

I scream and fall to the floor. "Tris?" Tobias calls from the living room. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I call back.

"You sure because you were kind of screaming a little bit?"

"Tell him you saw a spider," the guy on the phone says.

"I just saw a spider that's all." I lazily stomp my foot against the floor. "Killed it!"

"Okay!"

"What do you want?" I say into the phone.

"You'll see," he says and the line goes dead.

I scream again and throw my phone across the room. I start crying out of fear and frustration and fall to the floor again.

Tobias opens the door and comes in. "Tris?" He sits next to me and hugs me. "Hey, what's the matter? What happened? Who was on the phone?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? What did they say?"

"I can't tell you," I mumble.

"Why not?"

"Because that's what I was told. I can't tell you. Or anyone."

"Okay. Do you wanna go back home or do you wanna finish the game?" he asks.

Just as I'm about to tell him I want to go home my phone beeps. I crawl over to get it and read it. It says

_tell him u wanna stay_

"I want to stay and finish," I say. He gives me a looks of concern before slowly nodding and helping me to my feet.

We walk back into the living room together and sit down again. Lynn is in the middle of telling, and showing, everyone how '69' was invented. _Yum_!

My phone vibrates again. I check it.

_just smile and no1 wil get hurt_

I try to breathe again. When I remember how I do as the text says. I smile and continue on with the game.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. I know it was badly written because the thing is, I wrote it, the whole thing, saved it, but then it said I couldn't connect or something like that so I had to start the whole chapter again. It was way betterly—yes that is a word...now—written before. Anyway, please follow, favourite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**.What up bros! Its Anonymousfandude! This update may be a lmask.e bit early but iI'm sure you care. So juvoice joy! Urgh, I feel like Im about to throw up! Apparently, I can't cook chicken nulater**

**.**

**Tris POV**

"Okay, okay, okay...okay...okay...okay...okay—hey, shut up I'm trying to talk here!" Lynn says. Something tells me she'll be high for a little more than three days. "Trisssssssssssss. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," I say.

"Climb the moon," she says.

Everyone stays silent and just looks at her. I then take my top off, leaving me in just my black sports bra.

My phone vibrates. I check it. It says-

_mmm u lookin good can I get in on suma dat_

Its from the blocked number. I look around the room like a franatic, feeling suddenly uncomfortabke about being topless.

"Tris?" Tobias says. "Are you okay? You seem a little uncomfortable...and jumpy."

"Yeah. I was just...uh...thinking about thatspider I killes. What if he had a family?"

"Okay then..." He turns his attention back to the group. I try to do the same but that text keeps on bothering me. Who is this guy and why is he watching us? And then telling me about it?

"Tris?" Tobias waves his hand in my face.

"Hm? Yeah? What?"

"Its your turn."

"Sorry I got a little distracted. Uh...Uriah. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Why do people keep asking me that?! Of course! Dauntless!"

"Okay," I say. "I Dauntless you to play seven minutes in heaven with someone that isn't Marlene."

Uriah looks around for a moment. "Okay. Four,come with me." Uriah grabs Tobias' arm and drags him to the closet.

"Wait, what. No," Tobias says. Oh my gosh, Uriah!

Marlene and I stare at each other in awkwardness.

"So..." she says. "ShouldI be offended that Uriah is cheating on me with Four?"

"No," Lynn says. "Everyone cheats for Four."

"Guys don't," Al says.

"Oh come on!" shouts Shauna. You've never once thought about it, I'm sure we all have."

"Well..." Al says.

Tobias and Uriah come back in and sit in the circle. "What happened?" I ask Tobias and it looks like Marlene's doing the same to Uriah.

"Idon't wanna talk about it," he says and I smile.

"Okay, Al," Uriah says. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," Al says.

"Okay, I Dauntless..." I don't hear the rest because I get a text. Its from a private number.

_Tris, Candor or Dauntless?_

This guy is a creep, I swear! If I pick Dauntless he'll make me do something stupid. But if I pick Candor he'll ask me a really personal question.

I text back saying Dauntless.

He texts me back almost immediately. Creepy, much?

_I Dauntless you to be alone..._

My eyes widen from fear. What happens when I'm alone? What will he do? Will he kill me? Or is he just tormenting me?

"Tris?" Tobias asks. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah,I'm just gonna go...uh...I'll be right back I left something in the apartment."

He doesn't believe me but he just nods anyway.

I get up and walk to the apartment. I pause beforeI enter. I walk in and sit on the couch.

I text,I'm just gonna call him freak, saying- for how long.

He writes, _until I dismiss u_

And just when will that be?

_lock the door_

I type back no.

_dont forget the punishment if u ddont do the dare_

Item of clothing gone. Right. I'm already topless, I don't wanna just be in my underwear. I go to the front door and lock it.

_make sure no1 can get in even if they hav a key_

Shit. I don't like this. I put a chair underneath the ddoorknob and back away from it. Now no one can get in...and no one can get out.

"Hello." I turn around to see someone in a black, faceless mask and hoodie.

"Hi?" I say. He has the same voice as the guy on the phone. He was wearing the mask on the phone?

"How have you been?" he asks.

"Hmlet's just see. I was playing Candor Or Dauntless with my friends and then I get a phone call saying someone is watching me. Since then I've been getting texts saying creepy things and now I'm alone in a room with them. How have you been?"

He shrugs. "Yeah,I've been alright." He steps toward me until we are only inches apart. "Sit down on the couch with me."

I'm good," I say and turn to the door.

He grabs my wrist. "I said," he brings hismouth next to my ear, "sit down." I turn around and sit on the couch. He sits next to me. "I hate you."

"What did I do?!" I shout.

"You destroyed my life,that's what you did."

"Idon't even know who you are!"

He pulls out a knife. "You ruined my life,I'll ruin yours!" I scream.

He swings theknife down at me but misses and hits the couch instead. That couch was expensive. "Get back here!" he shouts.

"No! Get away from me!" I run to the door but asI'm trying to move the chair he tackles me down to the ground.

Someone starts banging onthe door. "Tris! Are you okay?!" Its Tobias.

"No!" I shout. "Help me!"

"Shut up if you knowhat's good for you," the guy whispers.

"No!" I shout at him.

"Fine," he says. "Have it your way." He brings the knife down and stabs my leg. scream and Tobias works faster to get the door open.

Who are you?!" I shout.

"You should know!"

"But I don't know! I can't see your face, you're wearing a mask!"

"Well how many lives have you ruined?!"

"None!" I shout.

He stabs my arm. I scream once again. "Wrong answer! You ruined mine!"

"Just tell who you are!"

"No," he simply says.

The door breaks down and the guy with the mask jumps out the window before Tobias sees him.

"Tris!" Tobias shouts before running to my side. "Tris, what happened?"I'm about to answer when I get a text.

_if u tel him he might die_

What?! " iI...uh...nothing. Nothing happened."

"Tris, you have blood coming from your arm and your leg."

"Uh..I was in a fight. You know. Them casual Dauntless fights."

"Okay,where's the person you were fighting?"

"I...uh...threw them out the window," I say.

"Tris," Tobias says. "The window is over there."

Crap! "Yeah. I threw them out the window and to lie down here and scream."

"Tris,I know you're lying, I heard the entire conversation. Why are you lying to me?"

I get another text.

_ud beta think of sumthin quik Stiff iI alredy hav my gun aimed_

"I...uh...uh...llet's just go back to Zeke and Shauna's. Now. Like, right now. Come on." I get up off the ground and with my good arm, grab Tobias and limp out the apartment as fast as I can.

"Tris, stop!" Tobias stops me and pushes meagainst the wall. "What is going on? Why are you acting so weird and what was happening at the apartment?"

"Look, can you please just trust me on this? I'vegotten myself into something and if I tell you, you could get hurt. Just give me some time to get myself out of it and then we'll risk your life, okay?"

He nods. "Okay. Just be careful. Please?"

"I will."

"Promise me?"

"I promise," I say.

We walk to Zeke and Shauna's apartment and join the circle again. Evetyone starts asking what happened and why I was screaming but i just say that ill tell them later. Im not gonna tell them later.

**Ooh. Intended. I may not be able to update for a week, I'm sorry, I'll try update on Christmas. Anyway, please follow, favoitite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

What** up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! Yes, I am updating this on a Tuesday. Withie01 made me. And I stole my laptop back from my mother and if she finds out then I am so screwed. This is a life or death matter! She might take away my candy. I'm just kidding. I'm not allowed to have candy. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Tris POV**

Apparently Al had to eat a porcupine. Wherever the hell he got that. I've been trying not to think about the texts.

"Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?" Al asks.

"Candor," Shauna says.

"Pansycake!" Uriah shouts.

"I know you are, you said you are, but what am I?" Shauna sings. What is the matter with her? Really?

"You're a pansycake. Was that not clear?" Uriah says.

"Shut up."

"So, Shauna," Al says, trying to bring back the subject. "Bed, wed, or dead, Four, Will, Uriah."

"I should have picked dare," she mumbles. "Okay. Uriah, dead-"

"What!" he butts in. "Why are you killing me? Youre supposed to fuck me!"

"Uh...I'm killing you because, one, you make coments like that. And two, you are the most annoying person on the planet." Uriah scowls at her. "Hm. Ill fuck Four and marry Will."

Everyone but Four, Will and Uriah says, "Oh lala..." Then everyone stars laughing.

I get a text.

_I think sum1 tryna steal ur bf_

I clench my teeth. I reply, having had enough of this, and write, no shes not u annoying little bitch!

He replies instantly. _feisty1 u r. Ma b I need to hav a lil fun w/u & ur 2 lil friends b4 I kil u ;) & by lil I mean lil y they so tiny?_

I reply. _fuck no, u touch me and ill end u_

_not les I hav duct tape & rope. chek & chek_

I freeze. This dude is really freaking me out. He just said he wants to rape me! And I ccan't tell anyone because... Oh yeah. He threatened to hurt and kill my friends. I could always just blurt it out right here, right now to everyone and stay here until this all dies down. But then what? Ill be terrifies for the rest of my life, afraid to even turn a corner.

"Tris," Tobias says. I look at him. He gets up and grabs my arm, dragging me to the kitchen. "Will you please tell me whats going on? I hate seeing you this upset." He wipes tears I didnt even know I had from my eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"Tobias, I really want to tell you, hes freaking me out, but I can't. I dont want either of us getting hurt."

"Okay...fine. I give up. But I'm still keepingboth eyes open."

"Thank you," I say nd hug him. He hugs me back. He puts both his hands on my hips and pulls back, staring deep into my eyes. He smiles. Then he swiftly grabs my phone that is peeking out from my pocket and runs. I chase him out the apartment, down the hall until we reach our apartment and he runs in and locks the door. I bang on the door, screaming for him to open it. But he doesn't. I'm so stupid! He'd never give up on me. He cares about me too much.

He talks from the other side. "Tris, its for your own good. I'm just trying to protect you."

"I dont need protecting!" I shout.

A moment passes. "By the sounds of this you do! Tris, who is this guy?"

"I dont kno-" I start but am cut off when I get grabbed from behind a pulled into the apartment across from ours. I scream as the door shuts.

"Tris!" Tobias shouts from the corridor. I'm about to scream back when I get duct taped. I start screaming through it but barely being able to hear it over the tape.

"So nice to see you again," the guy in the mask and hoodie says and he stands infront of me. "Dont worry, im not gonna kill you. But I do want to warn you. Four knows about me now. I suggest keeping him updated." This shocks me a bit. I thought I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, let alone my boyfriend.

"Talk to him." He says as he hands me his phone. I nervously take the phone him. He rips the duct tape off my mouth and I wince.

He picks up straight away. "Four," I say. I ddon't need this guy knowing Tobias' real name.

"Tris," Tobias says. "I assume you're not alone... Where are you?"

"I'm in the apartment across from ours. Help."

"Ill be right there. What phone are you using?"

"Who's do you think?" I say.

"Okay well, im almost there. Hang in there," he says.

"Kay," I say.

The guys hand grips my shoulder and pulls me backward, dropping the phone. "Tris!" Tobias screams from the door while banging as hard as he can.

The guy pins me down against the ground and tied my wrists around a chair leg, and ties my ankles around a desk leg. I scream really loud for Tobias to hear me but he ccan't get to me. That banging stops and heavy footsteps are heard running down the hallway.

The guy puts a gag in my mouth and now I'm completely tied up. Useless. Screwed. And topless. I am really starting to regret not jumping off the moon.

The guy puts his hand on my bra and squeezes. I flinch. And then he puts his hand inside my bra and starts playing around in there. Then he unhooks my bra and takes it off. I feel a tear run down my cheek. Not even Tobias has seen this much of me and now this creep is. And playing around with me.

He rubs his face in my breasts. Another tear down my cheek. Then he starts licking my nipples. Another tear. He starts biting them and I wince. Well, sort of. I end up gagging instead. So thats why its called a gag... I never knew that.

A window smashes from about ten meters to the left of us and glass rains down. Tobias comes running toward me. And only me. Masked guy is gone. Where did he go? I look around the room and see the door open. Ah. Thats where. Wuss.

Tobias unties my wrists and I instantly put my bra on. Then he unties my ankles and I sprout up and hug him.

"Tris, what happened?" he asks.

I shake my head. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"That's okay. I understand." I start crying into his shoulder. After a couple of minutes I pull back.

"We should probably get going," I say. "He could be killing all our friends as we speak."

"Good point, lets go." He helps me to my feet. We walk down the hallway but halfway down he stops me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Besides almost getting raped...sure. I guess I'm alright."

"Hey. Think about it like this. You didn't get raped. Let's have a pool party!"

"But we don't have a pool," I say.

"Then we'll steal one." I laugh. "There's a friendly smile I haven't seen all night."

Tobias gets a text. He checks it. His smiles fades. "What is it?" I ask.

"Tris, you used that guys phone to call me, didn't you?"

"Yeah," I say, slowly regretting what I don't even know.

"So he has my number now, doesn't he?" Crap! I didnt een think of that! He would! So that's why he wanyed me to call Tobias os bad.

"What's it say?"

"I can see you's." We both look around the hallway but see only nothing. No heads peeping out of doors oor hallway addons. Crap! How cn he see us then?

**Did you all enjoy that? You'd betterve. It took me ages to write. And a shoutout to withie01 for writing that little part about the thing and the thing. You know wht I mean? I WAS SHIRTLESS WRITING THIS! That was randomer than soccer. Anyway, please follow, favourite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


End file.
